Enter the Real World
by Satana-Sama
Summary: Christina always knew, This world can't be real. There has to be more than just this and she's right. Now Christina must escape this world and escape her horrifying memories while trying to create a new life in, The Real World.
1. Story 1 Ready for the Truth

Enter the Real World

Story One

Ready For the Truth

By: Satana-Sama

_Hello Kira…_

_Hello_

_Are you ready? ..._

_Ready for what?_

_The truth…_

_Yes. I'm ready._

_Good… 8:00. Mckean's. 108 West Avenue._

_I'll be there._

'Click' The computer shut off. A young woman around the age of 15 stretched and stood. Running a hand through her short, red hair she left the room. As she entered the dining room she saw that all the other kids were in kitchen.

Somewhere a clock struck 6:00. The girl started up the stairs.

"Crissy!" a younger girl called, "you going to bed early?"

"Uh… aye… I'm kinda beat." The girl said, faking a yawn.

"Night then!" The younger girl piped.

"Night Christina!" all the other kids yelled.

"Night…" Christina mumbled and continued up the stairs to her room. Once there she closed and locked the door. She didn't need her room mates walking in on her.

Quickly she undressed and hopped into the shower. After washing her hair she got out and dried off. With a towel wrapped around her, she walked over to her bureau. She shuffled through the drawers until she found a bra and a pair of underwear. Tossing her towel onto her bed, she slipped on the undergarments and began searching through the drawers again. Next she slipped into a pair of black jeans and put on a pair of socks. Pulling on a red shirt and a black hoodie, she looked at the clock.

"Six thirty six." She said to herself and nodded. Grabbing her shoes, she sat on her bed and put them on. She looked around and stood. Sighing, she walked over to the window. As quietly as she could, she opened the window and the screen.

She climbed through and stood on the roof. The air was warm, and a gentle breeze was blowing. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the edge. Looking down she saw a trellis. Crouching down, she turned around and slid her legs over the edge.

Her feet searched for a place to grip. Finding one and then the other, she straightened up so she was standing, hands gripping the roof. Slowly she made her way down. Finally reaching the bottom, she jumped off and landed softly on the grass. Staying low, she listened.

Nothing but the soft chirp of crickets and the warm breeze rustling the leaves of the trees could be heard. Christina looked up to her open bedroom window. No one would know she was gone until bedtime came. Turning around, she ran. Down the slopping lawn, past the sign of her Children's Home and onto the sidewalk. She kept running until she reached the corner. Slowing to a stop, she waited a minute to catch her breath.

"Finally…" She whispered to herself, "I'm going to be free…" She began walking again. The town was small so it took only 15 minutes for her to reach West Avenue. Spying a sign above a café reading 'Mckean's Coffee' she walked toward it. Pushing open the door, she entered, the scent of coffee filling her nostrils. The place was nearly empty except for a woman at the counter and two men sitting in a booth. Moving to the very last booth she sat down.

"Can I getcha anythin' Chicky?" a waitress asked.

"Uh… just a coffee please." Christina replied. Four coffees and a slice of cherry pie later, 3 people entered the café. Two women and a man, all wearing black and sunglasses even though it was night. They stood in the doorway and looked around. Spotting Christina they looked at each other and nodded then started towards Christina's booth.

Christina stood as they approached. One of the women who seemed to be the leader took off her sunglasses.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked in a silky voice. Christina looked at the woman's eyes, searching their deep purple color. Finally she nodded.

"You're the one I've been talking to. You're Silver." Christina stated. The name fit her. She wasn't old, maybe in her late 20's but her hair was silver and seemed to glint in the light.

Silver nodded and smiled. Christina held out her hand.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." She said. Silver took Christina's hand and they shook then both sat. The other woman and man sat next to Silver.

"This is Faye and Lemming." Silver explained pointing to each of her companions. Christina nodded to each and they smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you all." Christina said pouring more coffee.

"No, Kira, the pleasure is ours." The man said his voice deep. He was also young looking. Even younger than Silver. His hair was black and a little longer than Christina's. He had a soft British accent and angular facial features. Christina blushed as he looked at her and mentally kicked herself.

"So, Kira, You want to know the truth?" Silver asked.

"Aye." Christina replied looking to Silver, "I want to know the truth. I want to be free." Silver leaned forward slightly.

"Kira, do you know what the Matrix is?" Christina nodded.

"It's this." She said motioning to the café, "It's everything around us." Lemming smiled and Silver leaned back again. Faye seemed to be looking off at nothing and not paying attention. Silver began nodding and slowly smiled.

"Right then" she said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a silver case and took something out of it then put the case back. Holding out both of her hands she opened them. In one was a red pill, in the other was a blue pill.

"It's your choice. Do you want to come with us and learn more about the Real World outside the Matrix? Or do you want to stay here and continue life as normal in the Children's Home? Take the red pill and you come with us. Take the blue and you'll wake up in the Children's Home without remembering any of this." Silver explained her silky voice barely a whisper.

"I don't have a normal life here and I never will." Christina stated and took the red pill out of Silver's palm. Silver, Lemming and Faye all smiled as Christina placed the pill on her tongue then took a sip of coffee to swallow it.

"Right. Come with us." Lemming said as he stood. The rest stood and followed him out of the small café and to a car parked across the street. Faye climbed into the driver's seat still not speaking a word. Silver took shotgun and Kira and Lemming clamored into the back.

"Faye, cent-neuf eighty-second Avenue." Silver spoke.

"Oui, Madame" Faye replied.

"She's French?" questioned Christina.

"Yeah, she speaks English too, but just chooses to stick with her birth language." Lemming explained as the car pulled off the side of the street and sped toward 82nd Avenue.

Suddenly Christina felt funny. Her nerves were tingling and her muscles spazzed. Her eyes went wide wondering what was wrong with herself. The others stayed calm and Silver flipped open a cell phone.

"We almost have her locked. Standby. We're bringing her in." Silver spoke calmly into the receiver.

Soon the tingling became painful.

"Done! She's locked!" Lemming said looking up from a small computer he held in his hand.

"Now!" Silver yelled into the phone as Christina broke into a scream. And then, all was silent. All four people were gone. No where to be seen, and the car just stopped , the engine cut off.

Fin


	2. Story 3 Kinokira

Enter the Real World

Story Three

Kinokira

By: Satana-Sama

Christina sat on her bed tying her boot.

"Knock knockity knock!" a man's voice said as Christina's door opened. Christina looked up; her eyes resting on Lemming, one of the men who helped free her.

"You're awake I see." He said in his deep British accent.

"Aye, I am" Christina smiled. Lemming smiled back.

"Any questions so far about your new life?" He asked closing the door and sitting on a ledge across from Christina. Christina thought for a bit.

"A few I suppose." She finally said.

"Care to share? I might be able to help you with some of 'em" He asked.

"Well... first off… is Lemming your real name?" she questioned.

"No. It's my freed name. My name in the Matrix was Jake." He answered proudly. Christina smiled.

"Ok. What about these plugs?"

"They're what the Matrix used to wire you in and feed you. They can't be removed."

"Why not?"

"They attach to the muscles and bones in your body."

"Oh… Ew!" Christina made a disgusted face and Lemming laughed.

"Yeah… You'll get used to it though." He explained.

"I'm sure I will" Christina laughed. Lemming smiled.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, not really." Christina shook her head.

"Alright, I got one for you then. You going to keep your real name or Kira or change it?" He inquired.

"Kinokira" Christina said without thinking.

"Kinokira?" Lemming repeated.

"Yeah. That's my online name but everyone just calls me Kira for short." She explained.

"Ah, Kinokira…" he repeated again, "I like it." Christina smiled and blushed.

"You can just call me Lemm then." Lemming smiled.

"Okay." Christina laughed.

"Well, how about a tour of the ship, Kinokira?" Lemming asked.

"Ship?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, this old thing's called the Sprawr." He answered.

"Uh, Yeah, Ok then. A tour." Christina said and stood up.

"Alright then. Let's go" Lemming said as he opened the door. "Now you can meet the crew, and they can meet the new Kira!" Lemming smiled and the two left closing the door behind them.

Fin


	3. Story 4 Crush?

Enter the Real World

Story Four

Crush?

By: Satana-Sama

"Where're we going?" Kira asked. Lemm jumped in his seat and turned to her.

"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hush. The rest o' the ship is sleeping!" she smiled. Lemm mumbled under his breath and looked back at the screens.

"Gonna answer me?" Kira questioned.

"Huh? What?" Lemm asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Where're we going?" she repeated.

"Oh, Right. Zion." Lemm answered.

"Zion?" Kira inquired.

"Yeah, the only city left for us humans." Lemm explained.

"Oh. Will we be staying there long?"

"Well… Me and you will. The rest of the ship will only be staying a week or so."

"Why are we staying behind?"

"Because you need more training and I volunteered to stay behind with you." Lemm blushed.

"But why…" Kira started but was cut off.

"Whatin you two love birds doin'?" Icce asked in his southern drawl. Both Kira and Lemm blushed.

"We're not love birds…" Kira mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow Lemm… Night." With that she left, leaving the two men to talk. Or at least for the captain, Icce, to tease Lemming.

"So you ha'n't asked 'er out yet?" Icce asked.

"No… why would I do that?" Lemming answered holding back a blush.

"Come on! I'n seen ther way ya look at 'er! Don' play stupi'!" Icce said smacking Lemm on the back. Lemm's eyes widened.

"I don't know what your talking about." He lied.

"Alrigh' Lemm. Believe wha' ya will. Bu' I can see it! I know you likin' 'er!" Icce teased and left the room. Lemm slammed his head down on one of the surrounding tables.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked himself.

Fin


End file.
